On Griffons we Ride
by DarkAngel1345
Summary: Revan Cousland, the Huntress. Avalon Tabris, The Warrior. Tiberia Aeducan, the politician, Kerensa Surana, the prodigy. 4 women. 4 wardens. 4 heroes. As the world finds itself on the edge of the abyss, these 4 must defeat the blight and unite the land. AU playthrough fic. First one up on this site, please R&R, I'd appreciate it.
1. The mage

He remembered that it was her eyes that struck him first, not her ears. They were hidden by her mane of brown hair. But her eyes, it was like there were no whites at all. The deep green irises, outlined in gray and pupils outlined in brown took up almost the entire space of her eye.

He supposed it was because he hadn't seen many elves around before that, at least not any dalish. He'd only recently come into his powers and been brought to the tower, around 12. It had only been 6 months but he'd been quite popular with the other children. Especially the young noble girl from Kirkwall, Solona Amell. However until Solona had brought Kerensa Surana before him, Amell had been his true friend. Anders sighed. The last thing he needed right now was to remember Solona. Her Harrowing, losing her like that? No, no he would not think of that night. He'd become so overly protective since then. Jowan and Kerensa were like little siblings to him, because of that, since overhearing Greagoir talk of Kerensa's harrowing coming soon, he'd been vigilant over her every night. He saw when the Templars brought her here. Tonight was the night. She had been 7 when they met. He and Solona, 12. Jowan,8. You could tell she'd seen more then any of them. She had such a haunting to those huge eyes of hers that brought so much attention. Later, she'd tell him of how the Templars had killed her entire clan, save the children, who were spread among the alienage's and in her case, the tower. She would have fought, she'd said, but she was weak and her parents had told her to hide. The young dalish girl he'd met then had progressed so much. She had easily surpassed Solona in her studies, and had even taken to tutoring Jowan in the library. That's where she'd first met the reason for Solona's cheated death. Cullen. Speak of the devil. Cullen almost walked straight into the spirit healer as he stood outside the harrowing chamber. Anders glared at the now full Templar as he stopped in his tracks and looked surprised at the mage. Cullen was no longer a recruit, he wasn't here just to watch how it was done. There was only one reason for him to be here. He was here to preform it. To stick a sword inches from her neck and wait to see if she passes. To kill her if she didn't. Maker, this wasn't good. "Here to send her to her death, Templar?" he snarled at Cullen. The Templar in question simply glared at Anders with disgust, "Taking to waiting here to take advantage of another poor apprentice, mage?" Anders was shocked. Yes, he was the towers famous womanizer but Kerensa was a little sibling to him. She was the closest he had to family. Cullen knew that, Kerensa had befriended the Templar when she was only 12. He knew her like any of the rest of them. So why would he suggest... Oh. He didn't know. They didn't tell him who was taking the Harrowing. That made it a thousand times worse. If he showed any shock upon seeing her, showed any implication of knowing her beyond the normality, then Greagoir might murder her as he had Solona. Maker, this was not good. Anders looked up to warn Cullen, to help Kerensa, but when he looked up, Cullen had already closed the door. He sighed as he turned around, immediately stopping short. She was here. Her brown hair had truly remained a mane all these years. It reached down just below her shoulders and was held back by two long braids that circled to the back of her head, creating a loop before tying off back there. Another two braids surrounded her beautifully chiseled face. Save her nose, the bridge of which was bumped in the center, giving it a small bulge. Still, she was quite pretty in a unique elven way. Her eyes were still large, incredibly so. They immediately struck out from the rest of her face. Unlike Solona and many of the other girls lucky enough to get their hands on some, she wore no make-up in order to seem normal. Yet, she needed none. Her skin was flawless save for the one freckle on the side of her nose, and her lips were large and a natural soft red. She was however extremely pale, she seemed to gleam white in the dark of the Tower. She smiled at him as she passed. Gently, as one might when comforting a small child. That scared him a bit. He'd always thought himself to be the caretaker, yet when Lona died, she'd comforted them all. She'd even held a hysterical Jowan all through the night of Anders' own Harrowing. She was the youngest of them all, yet she'd always been the strong one. it was saddening, because she'd had to be. As she disappeared behind the chamber doors he slumped against the wall. It was out of his hands now. He really hoped she'd be all right. That she'd come out of that chamber the same she went in. Not that he'd be around to see it mind you. After all, a year in solitary only made you want to leave more.


	2. The archer

Excuse the lack of paragraphs, I don't know whats going on with this system but it's not putting them in. So, so, so sorry.Chapter Text

"Come to arms, find my arrows in their heart. Come to arms, as my bow string lies taut," Revan Cousland smirked to herself as she crouched low in the treeshe was perched in. Many found it odd, that the girl actually liked spending time up here, jumping around in the trees with what they thought to be Elven like grace. They were wrong of course, the elves, even those around the castle, had much more grace then she could ever have, but still, it was a nice sentiment. She couldn't help it though, the noble woman loved to hunt. Sometimes she wished she'd been old enough to go with Nate when he'd left Ferelden to do just that.

_"C'mon Red, I'll be back. Maybe a decade from now?"_

_ "Nate!I It's not funny! No one else can pull a proper bow string around here," The 12 year old girl pouted at the 18 year old Howe._

_ "Use that fire head of yours, your mother can,"_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes of course, Red. Plus Thomas will probably play with you while I'm gone," The young man gave a sly grin to the small child. _

_ "EWWWWWW!" She screeched before being pulled into a bear hug by a chuckling Nathaniel Howe. _

Revan shook her head. Old memories don't surface on hunts,she scolded herself. She drew her bow string taut again and smirked as the twang of of the bow rang through her ear, as she felt the whoosh of the arrow go by her face, and as the sickening screech of the deer rounded in her skull as the arrow pierced it's heart, as they always did.

Revan Cousland loved hunting. She'd say it again and again until her father let her at the monsters called Darkspawn. Fergus and her father were going off to Ostagar to fight the beasts and if anything was needed in such a battle, it was as many Couslands as they could get. Especially, the family archer. Two swordsmen were all fine and good, but the archers light foot and swift tactics could turn any tide.

"My Lady!" The fervent call of a young squire in the woods called her from her thoughts. She looked down from her post only to snort at the boy. Yep, just what she expected. 13, maybe 14, barely out of puberty and terrified by the small woods his "lady" called home just as much as any bustling castle her father owned.

"Come down pup," she could almost hear his light chiding.

"Dinner, or do you plan on catching and eating your kills?" Well maybe she did. It might even be better than whatever Nan was cooking that night. Truly, sometimes all Revan wanted was to be free. Free of her fathers responsibilty, free of her mothers matchmaking, free to hunt and not be tied down by noble blood. If that meant fleeing to the Kocari wilds then thats what she'd do. But alas, those were the dreams of a child and she now knew the importance of her duties. A Cousland always responded to her duties, willing or no.

"Serah Howe is in the main hall and lord Cousland requires your presance," ah, of course. Speaking of the Howes brings them, apprently. She wasnt a fan of Arl Howe as she was of his eldest son. He'd convinced her parents to "Promise" her to his youngest boy Thomas, (who was abhorent to say the least) a long time ago. So from him, that was all she ever heard. Howe wasn't even a convincing factor in her going to war. He believed her place as as younger daughter was to sit back and play wife to his boy and advisor to her brother. She was okay with politics but she was better at doing what was right then what was politically correct. She wanted a life for the elves, better trade with the dwarves, perhaps a royal healer with actual magic at their command. Alas, it was not to be.

Oh well, time for one last try at going to war.


	3. The warrior

Such a small amount of stolen wine shouldn't make her so happy. But hey, last night of freedom, what was she to do? Shianni's farewell to happiness party for her cousin was going well and considering it was just her, Sianni, and Soris hiding in her room, that was enough.

Avalon Tabris would of course, rather not get married at all, especially to someone she never met, and a man at that. She didn't even know how to comprehend that. Either way, he was going to be terribly dissapointed if he ever wanted her. Ah well, nothing she could really do about it now anyway.

"So cousin, a man?" Shianni chuckled drunknly at Avalon's discomfert with the idea. Shianni and Soris were the only ones to ever know of Avalon's preference, even her father had no idea.

"I bet he'll have a ball trying to woo you, then scream when he wakes up missing his!" Shianni, Soris, and even Avalon burst out laughing at the thought. Yes, it was true. Avalon Tabris was a violent woman. A strong one too. Muscled and well-built, darkly skinned with choclate eyes and a large black tattoo surrounding her eyes and covering much of her face. She had a dangerous and intimidating look to her, only accented by her rarely brushed, unkempt black hair. She hadn't brushed it in weeks come to think of it, meaning Shianni would have her work cut out for her in the morning. She didn't see a point to such things, preffering to spending time traning with her broadsword, like her mother had always taught her.

An elf with a weapon was highly illegal, especially something as dangerous and deadly as a broadsword. So Adia Tabris had taught her daughter how to intimidate certain guards to be quiet, where it was safe to train, when it was safe to train, everything. Avalon owed her mother so much, so when she had been killed by her misplaced trust in a Shem, it had stirred a bitter vengance in the young woman. Still, a couple lessons in pain later, that guard had transferred, and no one had dared cross a Tabris again. She had been tempted to kill the man, but that would have brought more pain to her father. She couldn't do that to him.

Alright, so maybe her groom should be warned?

"Is running away still an option?"

"Cousin, you're more likely to kill the poor guy and make me clean it up to look like an accident," Avalon thumped Soris on the head, harder then she meant to, and watched him sprawl on the floor. She muttered an apology while keeping up her glare. Anyone else would have cowered in fear. He deserved it. Avalon was violent and deadly, but not without reason. She wasn't heartless.

"Avalon?" Uh-oh. She grabbed the drink from Shianni and stahed it in the trunk quickly before turning to face her father. The look on his face imediatly told what he was thinking. He knew. She sighed, a little drunknly as her father went into her trunk and confiscated the drink. Ah well, for a last day of freedom, at least it wasn't boring.


	4. The rouge politician

Gleaming white hair and bright blue eyes stared back at her as she finished applying the purple lipstick she so adored. Tiberia smiled. A few more events like this and Trian would have to run to catch up with her.

Tiberia Aeducan was what many in all castes thought to be a perfect queen. She wasn't afraid to mingle with the lower castes, even a few casteless had wormed their way into her good graces lately. She was open-minded, diplomatic, and came from a family that had ruled for 9 generatons. The only thing stoppingher was Trian.

Tiberia frowned at the thought. She hated her piss-poor idiot excuse for an older brother. She loved her family, especially her father. Even Bhelen held a place in her heart, but Trian. Trian was better off dead.

"Beautiful as ever, my lady," she smirked as she turned in her chair to mockingly glare at the warrior behind her.

"Remember your place Gorim. Lest I have you elevated to Trian's guard," she laughed aloud as her second shivered. Gorim was many things, but a friend to her mosy of all. He was loyal. Sometimes he could forget her politics, how she meant to be a hero to all castes, not just the nobles. Still though, he was the best she could ask for to have her back.

"So tell me, Gorim. Will my baby brother be joining me this evening or is he on another conquest?" she lazily smirked as she reached for the dagger on her nightstand and placed in a hidden sheath attached to her thigh. Dwarven politics, you could never be too careful.

"I believe Bhelens been fairly attached to that casteless girl as of late. What was her name? Ria? Mica?"

"Rica, Rica Brosca," Tiberia rolled her eyes at her friends memory. She'd met the girls sister on a few trips into the commons. Ren Brosca was a skilled bowman, and a kind woman, though considerably hardened by circumstance. She'd talked adamently about joining the Legion of The Dead if she could get out of the Carta. Alas, they both knew that would never happen. She was stuck, and didn't have anything going for her anymore. Perhaps if Rica managd to bear a son for her brother. Until then however, Tiberia couldn't allow herself to get to attached to the girl. She was a good contact to have in the criminal underground, but not a great friend for a politician to have in public.

"Right, anyway, are you ready to go, my lady?" Tiberia smiled as she walked out of the room, chin held high. A party at Lord Helmi's estate, to clebrate Adal's birthday? The perfect way to worm her way into her future in laws hearts, and mor importantly thier votes. After all, Tiberia would do anything to win.


	5. Freedom is sweet

Kerensa stared down the Knight-Commander with a vigor she hadn't known herself to possess. She pushed Jowan and Lily behind her a bit as she stepped forward.

"He's right! You care nothing for the mages! You'd rather us all dead on a platter, destroyed by the very demons you claim to hate!" she snarled, images of her harrowing flashing before her eyes. The pride demon who was sure to find her again. Irving looked at her with shock, a look shared by every Templar in the room. Finally Gregoir composed himself.

"ENOUGH!" The Knight-Commander pushed the small elven girl back from her friend, his strength causing her to stumble but she quickfully regained her foting. He glared at her natural grace. Hadn't they beaten the Dalish out of her yet?

"As Knight-Commander I sentence this Maleficar to death! As for Surana," he smirked a bit at his triumph. He'd always found the girl a bit to rebelious, despite their best efforts to tame her. It had come as a shock to him when she'd passed her Harowing so smoothly.

"Put her in the dungeon for now, perhaps in the cell Anders just got out of," a quick smug look in her direction made it clear on her he'd make them all pay for that. She glared at him, snarling at the thought of what he'd do to her friend. She wouldn't let this happen!

"And the girl,"

"Take her to Aenor," the words rolled off his tongue with triumph as Lily gasped, retreating to the basement in horror. Jowan seemed paralyzed with fear, then Kerensa saw his features start to move, though he couldn't possibly stop the Templars advancing on the three of them. Her mind moved quickly as to how to get out. Lightning and fire would kill them if she wanted to, but someone would smite her before she could do much damage, plus she didn't want to kill Irving...

"NO I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!" Jowan screeched as he pulled a concealed knife from his robes and stabbed it into his hand. Blood quickly surfaced and he channelled it into a wave of force, knocking the Templars and Irving all unconcious. Kerensa's eyes widened to saucers at the sight.

"You...you're a blood mage?!" Lily stammered in fear. Kerensa could barely choke out a word, which didn't happen often. Her bravado and defiance was cut short as she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. That blood magic hadn't even been at it's best, and yet everyone was knocked out cold. This was what he was hiding from her. Oh, Jowan. She barely heard her friends confession, Lily's disgust, it all fell on deaf ears. The world was muted and all Kerensa could see was the cold dark of a prison cell. All she could hear was the screams she tried to choke out as that one damn Templar who she never even learned the name of defiled her again and again. All she could taste was her own copper blood in her mouth as they beat her into submission. All she could feel was the dank, cold air of the dungeon as she tried desperatly to warm her bones, finding only emptiness where her mana had once been. All that Kerensa was became trapped in the vision of her past, and now it seemed her future.

It was like this after Solona left her. It was like this after everyone left her. Someone always sealed her fate. Someone always became lost to her. Creators, how she hated Templars. They did nothing while she and so many others were tortured and violated. They had taken everything from her. Killed her entire clan, her family, murdered Solona, now they'd forced Jowan to this. She barely watched as he left. Her own despair clawing at her as she tried to hold back the tears. Tranquility or death would follow imprisonment. She knew.

Then Irving and Gregoir started to move, and she snapped herself back to reality. Her despair would not get the best of her. She would be strong, THEY WOULD NOT WIN! A cold anger surged through her, defiance replacing sadness as it so often did in her eyes. Solona had once told her that she had two modes, defiant and comical. She was right, there was no room for anything else.

Irving groaned as he tried to move his leg, Kerensa rushing to her mentors side at the realization it was broken. The Templars could die for all she cared, (though they likely didn't even get a scratch with all that damned heavy plate) but Irving was her mentor, and he was good to her. She inspected the leg, and quickly assessed the damage. She wasn't the greatest healer, better at destroying then repairing, but she could do this. She knew she had to set it and Irving knew as well. Seemingly assessing her abilities (even now) he allowed her to carry on. He let out a yelp as she set it, snapping his leg a little roughly into place. Then she allowed her magic to boil up, letting her will curl through her arms and down through her hands finally healing the fractured bone. He moved it testingly and smiled upon finding it relativly undamaged, though perhaps a little sore.

"Thank you, my dear," the young girl just nodded in response before turning her unflinching gaze on a now standing Gregoir.

"Blood magic, just as I suspected," he shook his head in disgust at the boy as Kerensa kept her gaze on him, defiant and steel-blooded to the end.

"He lied to me," spite and anger started rising at Jowan. What had he done? Made this mess and left her to deal with the consequences? Still, she couldn't find it in herself to be mad at his actions. Dissapointed and disgusted surely, but not angry. No, more she was pissed at the fact he'd brought her and Lily into this without telling them everything. She was mad, because he'd lied to her. She shook her head as she stood, helping the First Enchanter up as well.

"Now, what to do with you?"

"Allow me to offer a suggstion," Kerensa turned quickly to find they Grey Warden she'd met earlier walking down towards her. He was smiling at her, and it didn't seem to her like what he was about to say would condem her.

"I'd like to recruit this mage into the Grey Wardens," her eyes turned to saucers as her heart jumped with glee. Her? A Grey Warden?

"Duncan this girl has aided a maleficar..."

"...and in doing so has shown unwavering ability and loyalty. It takes a rare person to give up everything for a friend," Irving just nodded and gestured for him to take her. Kerensa's eyes widened with joy. She ignored Gregoirs roars of anger and took Duncan's hand as he held it out to her. She'd always hated the idiot man anyway!

"Thank you. First Enchanter, for everything!" she quickly threw over her shoulder as she rushed down the hall with Duncan trailing her. She didn't imagine getting her freedom this way. She knew that she was likely to die to darkspawn and her life wouldn't be perfect, but a blight had to be stopped. Kerensa was determined to be the greatest Grey Warden the world had ever seen. Anything to get away. Get away and show Thedas that not all mages were evil. She was so excited she didn't see as she barreled into Cullen at the threshold over the door.

-{::}-

Cullen stared at her. He'd never seen her so happy before. He was at a loss for words as she straightened herself out. She looked almost serene. Her hair was askew and her eyes shined with a light that seemed almost wild. She looked ready to jump and dance for joy, she was beautiful.

"Oh! Sorry Cullen! Guess what, I'm leaving! With the Grey Warden! I'm going to be free!" she actually did jump as the wordds escaped her lips. He felt an ice cold hand clutch his heart.

"If you see Anders, tell I've gone, please? Oh, and do look after him. Keep him out of trouble for me. I can't bail him out anymore," she ranted on and on and on. She was so excited. He'd never seen her like this. She'd always been so calm and level-headed, though defiant. There'd always been a bit of shyness around the Templars though, if not out right disgust. Though she'd always been nice to him.

"Well, good-bye Cullen! Hope to never see me again!" she smiled ecsttically as she practically lept out the door. Just before it closed he could catch a glimps of her stopping to breath in before she was gone. He stared after her. A great weight fell upon him as he stood there, paralyzed with despair. It felt like he'd been hit like a brick wall.

He'd watched over her since she was 12. She'd been the one to befriend him, introduce him to Solona and even comfort him after her death. He'd been reassigned to the harrwing chamber when she was 14 so he hadn't seen her for awhile. Then last year he'd been assigned to the Library and she'd hit him hard. She was a goddess. More beautiful than Lona, smarter than anyone else he'd ever known and more talented. He had waited with baited breath for her soft, operatic voice to flitter over to him as she sang over her work, alone in the library until late into the night. It was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. He'd fallen for her, hard. Solona had been an infatuation, something neither of them actually acted on, despite Kerensa's prompting, but Kerensa he'd barely been able to restrain himself. An anxiety over talkig to her and leaving her alone had gripped him for a year. He'd even contracted a huge stutter whenever she had talked to him.

So when he'd held a sword inches from her throat and was forced to stand vigilant over her, he'd found himself praying to the Maker for her safe return. Something he'd never done for any mage. Now she was gone. For good. Maker, he hoped she'd be happier wherever she went. He just, he knew life as he knew it was going to change without her. He wished he'd told her how he felt.


	6. Fall From Nobility

She wanted the need to see Howe dead to be simply a need for justice, to see jutice done for her family's death. After all not even her nephew had escaped the blade. Yet, for all that which deserved justice, she felt it more as a bitter need for revenge. For taking her family from her, a deep personal revenge had seeded in her heart and as she walked into the kitchens to find both elven servants heads chopped off and Nan impaled trough her heart to the wall, it only grew. Blood and bone and gile surrounded her and she felt her heart slowly being crushed by a confused mixture of despair and rage, a new feeling to her to be sure.

She opened the door to the servants exit, her family shield on her back, sword on her hip, and bow in her hand, and almost immediatly crashed to the floor at her fathers side.

"There you both are," he barely squeaked out the words and she felt her rage dissipate as she pushed hands to her fathers bleeding side, attempting to stop the bleeding. She felt bone under her hands as warm blood seeped over her hands.

"Makers breath, what happened, your bleeding!"

"Howe's men, found me first, almost did me in...right there," each word seemed strangled and Revan wished she could heal her father, she wished for the first time in her life she had magic at her fingertips, she wished, she wished, she wished.

"We need to get out of here!" she pushed the words out through gritted teeth, feeling tears stain her eyes already.

"I... I won't survive the standing, I think,"

"That's not true, you'll be fine," she knew the words were false even as they left her lips but she couldn't find it in herself to let go of her father. She couldn't leave him, she felt the denial in her head and knew what it was but she would not accept such a thing, not yet.

"Ah, my darling girl, if only will could make it so," he looked straight at her and she saw it in his eyes, he knew he was going to die, but damn her, she couldn't accept it!"

"Once Howe's men break through the gate, they will find us, we must go!" her mother stared ahead, trying so hard to stay strong for her father, and for her little girl. Yet, Revan saw the tear tracks on her face, silently pouring from her eyes to cut through the dirt and muck collected there.

"Someone, must reach...Fergus, t...tell him what has happened,"

"You can tell him yourself father," she again, knew it was false and he chuckled breathlessly against his will.

"If only, pup,"

"Bryce, no! The servants entrance is right there, we can flee together, find you healing magic," her mother was in as much denial as she, and she couldn't handle that this was happening.

"The castle is surrounded," he strangled even more as time went on and looked at the ground as he tried to compose himself

"I cannot make it,"

"I'm afraid the Teyrn is right. Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but we do not have much time," Revan turned to see the Grey Warden she'd met earlier come through the door, walking straight to them. She briefly wondered why he hadn't shown up before but decided it made no difference, at least he was one less person who's funeral would be too soon.

"You are Duncan, yes? The Grey Warden?"

"Yes, your ladyship, the Teryn and I tried to reach you sooner,"

"My daughter helped me get here, Maker be praised,"

"I am not surprised," Duncan turned to her and smiled softly and she found anger rise in her, how can he smile now? when her father lay dieing in front of them.

"Are you going to help us, Duncan?" she found herself asking despite herself. She was angry at him for not quite saving her father, but she was also thankful he tried, and she felt he could be trusted.

"Whatever is to be done, it must be done quickly," she turned to face her exhuasted mother. She reached out and took her mothers hand, her heart aching as her mother sent a comforting smile her way.

"Duncan! I beg you, take my wife and daughter to safety," she wanted to scream no at her father but Duncan stopped her.

"I will, your lordship, but I must ask something in return,"

"ANYTHING!"

"Whats happeing here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world. I came to your castle seeking a recruit, the darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one,"

"I... I understand," They meant her, she knew they meant her. She knew what they meant. She was to be a Grey Warden.

"What about Sir Gilmore," she asked.

"Truthfully you were always my first choice," Revan let out a breath as she nodded slowly at Duncan, she was ready. Accepting her fathers imminent demise was hard, but accepting the fact she was to be a Grey Warden was better.

"I will take the teryna and your daughter to Ostagar, to tell Fergus and the king what happened. Then your daughter joins the Grey Wardens,"

"So long as Howe pays for what he's done, I'm happy,":

"We must leave quickly then," Duncan got up from where he'd crouched next to them. Revan went to stand as well until her mother spoke.

"Bryce are you...sure?"

"Our daughter will not die to Howe's treachery, she will live, and make her mark upon the world," Revan closed her eyes as her fathers voice continued to fade, the blood continued to seep through his hands, and they were the only things keeping his insides where they were meant to be.

"Darling," her mother gripped her wrist with tears streaming down her cheeks. Revan looked down upon her mother with tear glistening gray eyes and through the strands of burning red hair that had escaped from her ponytail.

"Go with Duncan, you have a bettr chance of escape without me,"

"Eleanor," Revan's eyes widened as she gripped her mothers hand, no, she wouldn't lose her mother too!

"Hush, Bryce, I'll kill every bastard who comes through that door to buy them time, but I won't abandon you!" She couldn't believe this, this couldn't be happening!"

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself!" she cried out, unable to keep her composure any longer.

"My place is with your father, at his side to death and beyond," Revan screamed in her head, tears running silently down her cheeks, her whole life, everything she loved, was crumbling around her. Suddenly she wished for the security of her old life, a life of politics and running a castle behind walls of stone. Safe and warm. It was what she wanted more than anything.

Duncan started to pull her away, her mother and father talking of how it was up to her now, mumblings of apoligies and things left unsaid, an I love you both from thier only daughter. That was the last she saw before Howe's men broke through the gates, and Duncan pushed her through the servants entrance.


	7. A Killer's Tale

She felt a cruel satisfaction as she felt the Arl's son's blood seep down her blade and unto her arms. Her heart swelled as he shuddered around the stolen greatsword and his last breaths escaped him. Once he was surely dead she dropped him to the ground, watching happily as the blood poured from his chest, coating the expensive carpet. She felt a whimper next to her and turned, Shianni.

Her poor cousin was shuddering, shaking and scared. It was obvious more had happened to her then should have been allowed. The thought of her cousin violated and hurt like that, was too much to bear. She dropped to her knees in front of her cousin, putting a bloody hand on her shoulder, she didn't even flinch. Shianni looked up with a small smile on her face.

"The b-bastard got what he deserved," she choked. Avalon's eyes held a fire in them. Her heart felt like it had been torn from her chest and she wished to kill anyone who'd ever done this to anyone else.

"Just get me home," Shianni's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob. Avalon's head dropped and she picked her cousin up into her arms, nodding to Soris as she walked out. She didn't care as she walked the streets of Denerim. She ignored the shocked servants and Shem, scared to death of a blood covered elf, armed and followed by another. Ignoring the fact she held a crying one of her own kind, beaten, battered, and with Vaughn's reputation? Conveniently ignored.

She didn't want to face the elder. Blood soaked and tired. All she wanted was to sleep. However luck was not on her side. She barely got a word in before the guards tore into the alienage, demanding who'd killed the Arl of Denerim's son. Threats, accusations, the elder attempting to calm them down, the alienage began it's decent into chaos.

"Oh for the Makers' sake it was me!" Avalon stepped forward from the crowd. She stood before the city guard, chin raised high.

"I killed him, and the bastard deserved his fate! He hurt my family!" she snarled, watching the guard back away a little from the blood covered elf.

"Take her into custody!" the captain cried and she felt her shoulders slump. Fine, they wanted to kill her? She'd kill them all.

"Allow me a word if I may, I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription," she turned on her heels to face the Grey Warden from before. Yet, this time on either side of him were two other Shem. The pick pocket she'd seen multiple times in the market, and a red headed girl with pain in her eyes. She didn't hear the rest of the conversation. There was little protest from the guard. No one wished to touch the murderous elf.

"Say your goodbyes quickly, I'd like to leave as soon as possible," she nodded, half running home. She didn't spare a moment saying good bye. Her mother had told her so much of the Grey Wardens. The glorious order who devoted their lives to slaughtering darkspawn. Honestly, what could be better?

She was out again in moments. Following Duncan away from her cesspool of a home. Killing, danger, a life of spilling blood. Tainted evil blood is still blood. She smiled cruelly, this was going to be fun.


End file.
